19 Maja 2005
00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 10:25, 13:40 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Spot - serial dla dzieci 09:30 Budzik; program dla dzieci 10:00 Ważne przemiany; serial prod. nowozelandzkiej 10:30 Moda na sukces; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 10:55 Pod słońcem południa; serial obyczajowy prod. francuskiej (stereo) 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:45 Sąsiedzi; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:15 Lokatorzy; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:40 Miasto marzeń; telenowela dok.TVP 14:10 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 14:30 Dzika Australia; Wyspy - arki pośród oceanu cz. 2; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 reportaż 15:35 Moda na sukces; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:00 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:30 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Forum; program publicystyczny 0-400 207 001 opcja 1, 0-400 207 002 opcja 2) 18:05 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny [stereo 18:35 Plebania; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 19:00 Lippy and Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Noddy; Miś Tomi i przyjaciele 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 21:00 Eurowizja 2005 23:15 Wiadomości 23:30 Pułkownik Redl - dramat prod. węgiersko-austriacko-RFN 01:30 Zakończenie programu 06:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 93 - Cywil; telenowela TVP 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Janka; odc. 1 - Orły i wilki; 1989 serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska i inni 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Pomysłowy Dobromir; - Pomidory; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Jesienna kołysanka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc. 84 - Nieuczciwe interesy; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej stereo 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:55 M jak miłość; odc. 90; serial TVP (STEREO) 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:50 Święta wojna; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 12:20 Niania na medal; 2004 cykl dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 12:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:30 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej; (Promised Land); 1996 serial obyczajowy prod. USA; wyk: Gerald McRaney, Wendy Phillips, Celeste Holm 14:15 Fitness Club; odc. 10; 1994 telenowela prod. TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; wyk: Maria Pakulnis, Dorota Kamińska, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski 14:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; - O ikonach, kultowości i magiczności; program prof. Jana Miodka 15:05 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; serial TVP (stereo) 16:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:00 Życie ptaków; odc. 6 - Sygnały i śpiew; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 17:55 Prognoza pogody 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu 19:35 Nie do wiary; odc. 5 19:55 Panorama flesz 20:05 Chwile szczęścia; (Earthly possessions); 2001 komedia obyczajowa prod. USA (99'); reż: James Lapine; wyk: Susan Sarandon, Stephen Dorff, Elizabeth Moss 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:45 Zakręty losu; Sztuka kochania; 1989 komedia erotyczna prod. polskiej (98') zgodą rodziców; reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica, Piotr Polk, Anna Romantowska 00:25 W obronie prawa; (Law&Order); serial kryminalny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 01:10 Darfur: zbrodnia bez kary; 2004 film dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 02:15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie - magazyn muzyczny 06:45 TV market 07:00 Interwencja (446) - cykl reportaży 07:20 Rocket Power (37) - serial anim. USA 1999 07:50 Zbuntowany anioł (103) - telenowela Argentyna 1999 08:45 Gra w ciemno (9) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 09:45 Na zawsze razem (10) - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:40 Czułość i kłamstwa (75) - serial obycz. Polska 2000 11:10 Samo życie (524) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 11:55 Zbuntowany anioł (104) - telenowela Argentyna 1999 12:45 TV market 13:00 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (19) - serial anim. Japonia 2002 13:30 Domowa kawiarenka (44) - magazyn kulinarny Polska 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (79) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (195) - serial kom. Polska 2004 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja (447) - cykl reportaży 16:30 Daleko od noszy (54) - serial kom. Polska 2005 17:00 Gra w ciemno (10) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (80) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 18:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (525) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 20:15 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (57) - serial obycz. Polska 2005 21:15 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście 3 (38) - serial kom. Polska 2004 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 21:50 Co z tą Polską? (34) - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 22:50 Liga mistrzów śmiechu (7) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 23:35 Raport specjalny - reportaż Polska 00:05 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:25 Pogoda 00:30 Drogówka (14) - magazyn policyjny 06:30 Telesklep 07:10 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 07:30 Prześwietlenie - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 08:00 Serce z kamienia (179) - telenowela Meksyk 2004 08:50 Pascal Express - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 09:00 Wykręć numer - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:05 Graj o raj - teleturniej Polska 2005 10:55 Usterka - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 11:25 Na Wspólnej (466) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 11:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2005 13:00 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 13:35 Nash Bridges (109) - serial sensac. USA 1996 14:35 Przystanek Alaska 3 (17) - serial obycz. USA 1990 15:35 Gorzka zemsta (28) - telenowela Kolumbia 2003 16:35 Pascal Express - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2005 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 17:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2005 17:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej Polska 2005 21:00 Na Wspólnej (467) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 21:30 Zabójcza przyjaźń - film sensacyjny USA 1991 23:30 Polska na weekend - magazyn Polska 2005 00:00 Detektyw (7) - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 00:30 Nash Bridges (109) - serial sensac. USA 1996 01:25 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 01:45 Nic straconego Plik:Program Trzeci Gdańsk..png 7.30 - 9.30, 11.30 - 18.30, 20.30 - 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.40 Program dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Echa dnia 7.45 Panorama 8.00 Zdrożało - potaniało, czyli pana Grosika rozmowy o cenach 8.15 Gość ,,3" 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00-16.10 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16.15 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Kość niezgody 17.50 Tygodnik gospodarczy 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.40 Co mnie gryzie? 19.00 Klan 19.25 Sprawa na dziś 19.50 Książki z górnej półki 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama 22.00 Halo Trójka 22.15 Niezła jazda 22.50 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.10 Patrol Trójki 23.40 Czarna tęcza 1.20 Zakończenie prog. thumb|left|102px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomoœci - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomoœci 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:00 Talent za talent; program artystyczny dla młodzieży 09:25 Wyspa przygód; - Pies, który mnie kochał; serial prod. australijskiej 09:55 Telezakupy 10:15 Znaki czasu; magazyn 10:35 program rozrywkowy 11:25 Rozmowy na czasie; program publicystyczny 12:00 Wiadomoœci 12:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 654 - Zenek na posła; telenowela TVP stereo 12:35 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 13:05 A pamięć tkwi w nas; Olimpiada 40; 1980 dramat prod. polskiej (99'); reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Mariusz Benoit, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Galia, Krzysztof Janczar 14:45 Wyprzedzić chorobę; magazyn 15:05 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny 16:00 Talent za talent; program artystyczny dla młodzieży 16:25 Wyspa przygód; - Pies, który mnie kochał; serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Telezakupy 17:40 Znaki czasu; magazyn 18:05 Raj; magazyn 18:30 Berliński express; magazyn 18:40 Rozmowy na czasie; program publicystyczny 19:15 Dobranocka; Pies, kot i...; Leœniczówka; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomoœci 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy 20:23 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 654 - Zenek na posła; telenowela TVP 21:00 Eurowizja 2005 - półfinał 23:15 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:00 Panorama 00:20 Biznes 00:23 Sport-telegram 00:27 Pogoda 00:30 Raj; magazyn 00:55 Rozmowy na czasie; program publicystyczny 01:15 Wyspa przygód; - Pies, który mnie kochał; serial prod. australijskiej 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem; Pies, kot i...; Leœniczówka; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:55 Wiadomoœci 02:15 Sport 02:19 Pogoda 02:22 Prosto w oczy 02:34 Pogoda; dla kierowców 02:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 654 - Zenek na posła; telenowela TVP stereo 03:05 Arcydzieła klasyki 05:45 Wiadomoœci 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Egzamin z życia (44) - serial 8.45 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 9.15 Adam i Ewa (74, 75) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Diagnoza morderstwo (33) - serial kryminalny 11.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn 13.00 Modna moda - mag. 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Pokemon (1) - serial animowany 15.45 Adam i Ewa (76, 77) - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.45 Largo (35) - serial akcji 18.40 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.25 Graczykowie - serial komediowy 20.00 Wybrzeże moskitów - dramat przygodowy, USA 1986, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Harrison Ford, Helen Mirren, River Phoenix, Jadrien Steele, Hilary Gordon 22.30 WYDARZENIA 22.40 Nic do stracenia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Erie Bross, wyk. Adrien Brody, Michael Gallagher, Sybil Temchen, Tony Gillian, James E. Moriarty 0.40 Komenda - serial dok. 1.05 Zakończenie programu - przerwa techniczna TVN 7 06:05 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany, odc. 12: serial 07:00 Telesklep 07:35 Biały welon, odc. 20: serial 08:25 Prawdziwa miłość, odc. 87: serial 09:20 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany, odc. 13: serial 10:15 Nikita, odc. 5: serial 11:15 Garito 12:15 Telesklep 14:25 Prawdziwa miłość, odc. 88: serial 15:20 Biały welon, odc. 20: serial 16:10 Drew Carey Show, odc. 19: serial 16:40 Przyjaciele, odc. 3: serial 17:10 Jezioro wilków, odc. 5 18:10 Nikita, odc. 6: serial 19:10 Drew Carey Show, odc. 20: serial 19:40 Przyjaciele, odc. 4: serial 20:10 Przywilej zabójcy: film 22:10 Kobra – oddział specjalny, odc. 18: serial 23:10 Księżyc śmierci: film 00:55 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Praca 05:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24/sport 06:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 06:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:15 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/sport 07:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 07:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy/Mały Hajt Park 08:15 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy 08:45 Serwis/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasybiznes 09:00 Serwis/Studio 24 09:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans 10:00 Serwis/Bilans/sport 10:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/Studio 24 11:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/sport/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 12:30 Serwis/Prześwietlenie 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 14:00 Serwis/Studio 24/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Onetlink/biznes 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 15:30 Serwis//przegląd prasy zagranicznej/prognoza pogody/24 Naj 16:00 Serwis/Bilans giełdowy/sport 16:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Polska na weekend 17:30 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Studio 24 18:30 Kalejdoskop/Onetlink/sport 18:45 Supermeteo 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Serwis/Automaniak 20:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:30 Prześwietlenie 21:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 21:30 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe/prognoza pogody 22:30 Bilans 23:30 Kalejdoskop/Onetlink/Studio 24 00:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Prześwietlenie 00:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:00 24 godziny 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 03:00 Bilans 04:00 24 godziny Eurosport 08:30 Grand Prix Polski: Żużel 09:30 Vip Pass: Magazyn sportowy 09:45 Watts: Magazyn sportowy 10:00 FC Liverpool – Olympiakos Pireus 11:30 FC Liverpool – Bayer Leverkusen 12:30 FC Liverpool – Chelsea Londyn 13:30 UCI Pro Tour – Giro d'Italia: Kolarstwo 10. etap 14:30 UCI Pro Tour – Giro d'Italia: Kolarstwo 11. etap 17:15 Exhibitions w Paryżu: Tenis Półfinał mężczyzn 18:45 FIA WTCC 19:15 Liga Mistrzów – Vintage 20:45 Liga Mistrzów – Vintage 22:45 L. Abis – D. Kowalski: Boks Walka w wadze półśredniej (do 67 kg) – turniej międzynarodowy – Włochy 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:00 Shooto: Sporty walki 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe Polonia 1 06:40 Magiczne igraszki: film 07:00 Yattaman: film 07:25 Magia wróżb 07:55 Prawo do narodzin, odc. 58: serial 08:25 Top shop 17:35 Urok namiętności, odc. 24: serial 18:00 Magia wróżb 18:30 Wola życia, odc. 24: serial 19:20 Stellina, odc. 158: serial 20:00 Zbuntowana, odc. 44: serial 20:50 Znicz Pruszków – Pelikan Łowicz: Piłka nożna III Liga 23:00 Zdarzyło się naprawdę 23:20 Seks telefon 23:40 Seksplozja 00:00 Ania i Kasia zapraszają 00:20 Night Shop 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Tina, Maja i Viola 01:05 Marianna Rokita 01:30 Night Shop 01:45 Seks wspomnienia 02:05 Night Shop 02:20 Seks flirty 02:40 Dziewczyny z X-chata 03:00 Night Shop 03:10 Marianna Rokita 03:25 Night Shop 03:45 Seks flirty 04:00 Seks flirty, odc. 5 HBO 05:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood 06:30 Chicago: film 08:20 Ojciec Goriot: film 10:05 Na planie 10:35 Partner niedoskonały: film 12:10 Tristan i Izolda: film 13:35 Cinema, cinema 14:00 Detektyw Foyle: Przerzut do Francji: film 15:35 Agata: film 17:10 Gwiazdy Hollywood 17:35 Ścigany przez wszystkich: film 19:00 Chicago: film 21:00 Słownik snów: film 22:50 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 109 23:20 Normalny: film 01:15 Szyfry wojny: film 03:30 Cinema, cinema 03:55 Dzikie żądze II: film HBO 2 06:30 Ania i Wiktor – kryzys: film 08:05 Austin Powers i Złoty Członek: film 09:40 Kot pani Ashboro: film 11:10 Eloise z hotelu Plaza: film 12:40 Legalna blondynka II: film 14:15 Dwa światy: film 16:10 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 12: serial 16:55 Ja i pani Jones: film 18:35 Ania i Wiktor – kryzys: film 20:00 Matrix Rewolucje: film 22:05 Podwójna wizja: film 23:55 Córka mojego szefa: film 01:25 Krwawa zbrodnia: film 02:55 Włóczęga z Beverly Hills: film 04:35 Legalna blondynka II: film thumb|left|100px 06:00 Breakfast 09:15 To Buy or Not to Buy 10:00 City Hospital 11:00 Car Booty 11:45 Cash in the Attic 12:30 Strutting Our Stuff 13:00 BBC News; Weather 13:30 Regional News and Weather 13:40 Neighbours 14:05 Doctors 14:35 Murder, She Wrote 15:20 BBC News; Regional News and Weather 15:25 Bodger and Badger 15:40 Tom and Jerry Kids 16:00 The Story of Tracy Beaker 16:30 SMart 17:00 The Really Wild Show 17:25 Newsround 17:35 Neighbours 18:00 BBC News 18:30 Regional News Programmes 19:00 Junior Mastermind 19:30 EastEnders 20:00 20th Century Roadshow 21:00 Journey of Life 22:00 BBC News at Ten O'Clock 22:30 Regional News and Weather 22:35 Question Time 23:35 This Week 00:20 Sins of the Mind 01:55 Sign Zone: Skint 02:25 Sign Zone: Ray Mears' Bushcraft 03:25 BBC News 24 thumb|left|100px 06:00 Noah's Island 06:25 Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks 06:50 Monster Cafe 07:05 Jackie Chan Adventures 07:30 Legacy of the Silver Shadow 07:55 Newsround 08:00 Balamory 08:20 Tots TV 08:30 Bobinogs 08:40 Pingu 08:45 Bob the Builder: Project Build It 09:00 Tweenies 09:20 The Roly Mo Show 09:40 The Story Makers 10:00 Clifford 10:15 Little Red Tractor 10:30 The Way Things Work 10:45 Razzledazzle 11:05 Something Special 11:20 Primary Geography 11:35 The Munsters 12:00 The Daily Politics 12:30 Working Lunch 13:30 Meet the Ancestors 14:00 Racing from Goodwood 16:00 Escape to the Country 16:30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17:15 Weakest Link 18:00 Flog It! 19:00 The Culture Show 20:00 Ray Mears' Bushcraft 21:00 Dead Ringers 21:30 The Robinsons 22:00 Kath and Kim 22:30 Newsnight 23:20 The Culture Show 00:20 The Revengers' Comedies 01:45 BBC News 24 02:00 BBC Learning Zone